


you've been thinking babe (just a little too much)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Conversation that's long overdue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Laurel is going thru it, Love Confessions, dinahsiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “How are things any different, Dinah?” Laurel asks, glancing at her, “All I ever do is make things worse for you.”“You don’t.”orthe one where they finally acknowledge their history and things get a bit more emotional than dinah would've thought.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	you've been thinking babe (just a little too much)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK ! 
> 
> for now. 
> 
> my health has been absolute shit and my body and brain would not let me write anything so. apologies. anyway i have finally finished this fanfic that's been on my mind for ages where they finally get to talk a bit about their history (bc god knows there's a lot of it). 
> 
> again, this is unbeta'd because i am me and that's how i roll. hope u enjoy. 
> 
> stay safe & stay hydrated <3 
> 
> • title from waiting for you by the aces.

Dinah sighs in relief as the doors of the elevator close behind her. 

It’s been a busy night at the Fish Net and she’s exhausted. She’s just finished her third night shift of the week and on top of being the Black Canary again she’s relieved she gets the rest of the night off. 

She’s surprised to find her apartment dark, safe for the little light near the couch. Dinah’s gaze immediately finds Laurel, sitting on the couch, shoulders slouched, head in her hands. Dinah’s heart clenches in her chest at the sight. She exhales softly as she walks over, footsteps soft on the hardwood floor. 

Laurel doesn’t move as she steps closer. Doesn’t even flinch when Dinah steps in front of her and then sits down next to her. It’s like she doesn’t even realize that Dinah’s there. Dinah doesn’t know what to say or do. She doesn’t want to startle Laurel, but she also worries that something might be wrong. 

So she turns towards Laurel on the couch and puts her hand on her knee, softly squeezing, before pulling away again. “Hey.” 

Laurel doesn’t move. Barely lifts her head. She just turns it enough to glance at Dinah and the latter’s heart breaks at the sight in front of her. Laurel’s eyes are puffy and red and there’s tear stains on her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Laurel sighs, turning her face away from Dinah again. A sigh rolls over her lips and her shoulders tense. Dinah wants to reach out to her- rub her back or hold her hand or keep her close. But she knows Laurel doesn’t always likes to be touched. 

So she just sits there and waits. Giving Laurel all the time she needs to figure out what to say. She leaves her hand close to Laurel on the couch, close enough for Laurel to grab if she wants to. 

She’s rarely seen Laurel like this. She’s always known that Laurel isn’t very good with feelings and talking about them, but seeing her this distraught is rare. Dinah doesn’t really know how to handle her when she’s like this. 

They’ve been living together for a while now. Ever since Laurel came looking for her in 2040 they haven’t been apart. Dinah likes it, if she’s being honest. It’s nice to see Laurel like this, to be closer to her and get to know her beyond Black Siren. And Dinah has discovered that Laurel is quite an extraordinary woman. 

They’re a good team. Best friends, even. Dinah couldn’t imagine her life without Laurel in it. They basically do everything together now and she doesn’t hate it. After a while Dinah offered to share her bed with Laurel and ever since Dinah feels like something’s changed. They’re closer and Laurel’s grown a bit more affectionate. 

Dinah loves it. 

Dinah loves-

Yeah.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Laurel’s voice is soft when she speaks, her eyes looking everywhere except at Dinah. She straightens up a bit, but doesn’t turn towards Dinah. Just keeps staring in front of her, hands clasped together on her lap, fingers tightening their grip making her knuckles turn white. Dinah doesn’t know what to expect. 

“Anything.” 

Another beat of silence as Laurel stays quiet. It’s making Dinah incredibly nervous, but she refuses to show any of it in fear of making things worse for Laurel. All she can think of doing is scooting closer and moving her hand to softly rest on Laurel’s leg. Laurel seems to relax a little at Dinah’s proximity.

“Why don’t you hate me?” 

Dinah frowns, “What?” 

Laurel clenches her eyes shut as she bites her lip and all Dinah wants to do is wrap her in a hug and just not let go. She has no idea what’s bringing this on, but it’s confusing and she doesn’t like it. 

Laurel sighs, runs her hand over her face as she composes herself, “I just- I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Laurel, what-”

“When Oliver died he brought everyone back.” Laurel starts. “Quentin. Moira. Tommy. Everyone. Except Laurel.” 

Dinah doesn’t know where she’s going with this, so she just stays quiet. She tries to meet Laurel’s gaze, tries to get the other woman to look at her, but she’s not budging. Laurel keeps her eyes trained on the spot in front of her. Dinah just wishes she could read her mind. 

“She should be here. Not me. I don’t know why Oliver fixed everything. Except this. Except me. Everyone would’ve been happier if they’d gotten their Laurel back.”

“Not everyone.” Dinah says before she can think better of it, “Not me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Dinah doesn’t know how to get out of this. She’s already said too much. But Laurel is looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes and Dinah doesn’t have it in her to lie.

“When I saw Quentin again and I’d realized that Oliver brought everyone back I was so scared.” Dinah mutters, tensing as Laurel finally turns towards her, “But then I saw you and you were still… _you_. And I don’t think I’ve ever been more relieved in my life.”

“You- You what?” 

“You heard me.” Dinah says quietly, suddenly feeling bashful, as if she’s said too much.

Laurel just looks at her and frowns, “I- I don’t understand.” 

And Dinah groans. She truly wonders how Laurel, who’s normally so smart and intelligent, can’t read between the lines. Dinah doesn’t want to have to spell it out for her. She just wants Laurel to know. 

“You’re talking about how everyone wants _their_ Laurel back and how you’re not her, but what about me?” Dinah asks, voice quiet, gaze barely meeting Laurel’s, “I never knew her. All I know is you. If Oliver would’ve brought her back then I’d have lost you.” 

Dinah watches Laurel’s face change. First she seems surprised, before her face falls and hardens and Dinah fears she’s said something wrong. There’s a tense silence hanging over them and Dinah wants to say something, wants to make it better somehow, but she’s not sure how to fix something that she didn’t know she ruined in the first place. 

“You’d be better off.” 

And, wait. What? 

Dinah narrows her eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you think it means. Your life would be better if it wasn’t for me.” Laurel says sternly, “All I’ve ever done is hurt you and ruin things for you.”

“Laurel…” Dinah says, not knowing how to handle this.

Because, fair. Laurel has hurt her in the past, but she’s also hurt Laurel. They’ve both done questionable things and they’ve both fucked up majorly. But over the years they’ve grown closer and Dinah really thought they’d gotten over it all. 

“Don’t say it’s not true.” 

“But it’s _not_.” Dinah says, surprised and shocked and a little bit hurt, “Yeah, you’ve hurt me and thinking about it still sucks. But things are different now.” 

“How are things any different, Dinah?” Laurel asks, glancing at her, “All I ever do is make things worse for you.” 

“You don’t.” 

Laurel rolls her eyes, “You’re just saying that. If it wasn’t for me you probably wouldn’t even be stuck in 2040.” 

“You don’t know that. If it wasn’t for you I might be stuck here _alone_.” 

“What?” 

Dinah chuckles softly, but her eyes are serious, “Come on, Laurel. You traveled all the way to the future for me. And you might say it was just to save Bianca, but we both know that’s not true.”

“I-”

“And, yeah. You’ve hurt me. Probably more than anyone else ever has. But I have also done terrible things, Laurel. And you don’t seem to hold that against me.” 

Laurel looks at her then, eyes soft and wet and vulnerable. “You did all that because of what I did to you. How could I ever hold that against you?” 

Dinah reaches out her hand to grab Laurel’s, a shiver running down her spine as soon as their skin touches. Laurel’s hand feels cold in her own and Dinah wishes she could just pull Laurel into her and hold her for the rest of the evening until they both feel better. 

“You did what you did because you had to,” Dinah says softly, “I know that now. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, but you didn’t have a choice, Laurel.” 

“What?” 

Dinah scoots closer until her knee is touching Laurel’s thigh, their hands firmly clasped together in Dinah’s lap, “I saw the hesitation in your eyes. Right before you-,” she hesitates, takes a deep breath, “Right before you killed Vince.” 

Laurel flinches and Dinah immediately regrets mentioning it, but she knows she had to. They have to talk about it at some point. 

“I know now that you didn’t have a choice. Cayden would’ve killed us all, would’ve killed _you_ , if you hadn’t done it. And I’m not saying it was the right thing to do, but there was no other way.” 

When Laurel looks at her there’s tears threatening to spill and Dinah’s heart cracks. 

“D,” Laurel mutters and it almost sounds like a whine, but it’s enough for Dinah to finally close the distance between them and wrap Laurel up in a hug. 

Laurel clutches onto her, her hands fisting into Dinah’s shirt, tugging at the fabric to pull her closer as she hides her face in the crook of Dinah’s neck. Her body wrecks with sobs, but Dinah just holds her closer. Her heart is aching in her chest, begging her to take Laurel’s pain away. She would if she could. 

“I know things were rocky between us,” Dinah says softly, one of her hands now stroking through Laurel’s hair, “And I know that the things I did to you weren’t okay and I regret it all. I really do. But we’re not those people anymore, okay?” 

Laurel nods against Dinah’s shoulder as she sniffs, trying to calm down. Dinah doesn’t let her go. 

“And I honestly don’t know what I’d have done if the Universe took you away from me.” Dinah admits, her heart hammering in her chest, “You’re my favorite person, Laurel. You mean the world to me.” 

It feels easier to say these things when Laurel can’t look her in the eye. So Dinah decides to just tell her everything. 

“And you thinking I’d be better off without you hurts, because I have never been happier than these past few months with you.”

Dinah tenses when Laurel starts to pull back, her hands untangling from Dinah’s shirt as she sits up. Her eyes are red and puffy and Dinah wants to kiss her. But she won’t. Laurel is vulnerable and hurt and Dinah doesn’t want her to feel like she’s taking advantage of her. 

“What?” Laurel asks, then, voice quiet. “What does that mean?”

Dinah realizes she might’ve said too much. But it’s so hard not to when they’ve been so close lately and whenever Laurel looks at her Dinah thinks she might just burst out of her skin. And now Laurel is doubting herself and it’s breaking Dinah’s heart. But she can’t put Laurel on the spot like this. Not right now. Not when she’s this hurt and vulnerable.

“Never mind,” Dinah says after a quiet moment, shaking her head. “Forget I said anything. Are you okay?” 

Laurel wipes her eyes and narrows her eyes at her. She looks incredibly cute. “No. Tell me.” 

“I don’t think now’s the time, Laurel.” 

There’s a determination in Laurel’s gaze that wasn’t there before as she looks at Dinah. She wipes her eyes again, and Dinah is grateful for the extra time, but then both of Laurel’s hands drop to her lap and Dinah has to try with everything in her to not take a hold of them. She just wants to be close to Laurel and it’s getting harder every day to pretend that she doesn’t. 

“I think now is the perfect time.” Laurel states. There’s a flicker of… something in her eyes and it sets Dinah’s soul on fire. 

“Laurel..” It’s a whisper. A plea. 

This time it’s Laurel who reaches out to hold Dinah’s hand, her fingers soft and careful as she takes a hold of it. Dinah shivers, her gaze automatically fluttering downwards, her lips tugging up in a smile at the sight. 

“What does it mean?” Laurel asks. 

And Dinah hates that they’re here. She hates it and she loves it all at the same time. She’s been dying to tell Laurel, to finally come clean and confess her feelings. She just never thought it’d be like this. After such an emotional high. 

She doesn’t know what to say. There’s so much she could say, but no words could ever do justice to the way Laurel makes her feel. She knows it’s fucked up and she knows this is probably not how it’s supposed to go, but when she looks at Laurel she just feels so free and loved and cared for and Dinah never thought she’d get to feel like this again. Especially not because of Laurel. 

“Dinah.” Laurel says softly, hand still wrapped around Dinah’s, fingers soft and careful on her skin. 

She doesn’t say anything else. Just Dinah’s name, soft and quiet rolling off her lips like a prayer. A sigh. It makes Dinah’s insides tingle, as if they’re being set on fire just by the look in Laurel’s eyes, by the sound of her voice, the whisper of her name. 

When Dinah risks a glance in Laurel’s direction their eyes meet almost instantly. Laurel’s eyes are soft and gentle and patient and for a second Dinah wonders why she’s being so hesitant. The care Laurel holds for her is so obvious in that moment that Dinah’s fear lessens. The way Laurel is looking at her makes her feel brave. 

She flips her hand in Laurel’s so their palms are finally touching, their fingers lacing together almost immediately. Dinah knows they’ve been dancing around this for too long. She knows this conversation was bound to happen at some point. But this is not how she had imagined it. Not by a long shot. 

Dinah gives Laurel’s hand a squeeze and she sighs in relief when Laurel squeezes back gently. Encouragingly, as if she knows what Dinah so desperately wants to say. 

But she can’t. No matter how hard she tries, Dinah can’t get the words over her lips. She can’t be as brave as Laurel needs her to be. Not like that, at least. So when Laurel sighs and averts her gaze, Dinah makes up her mind. She can’t let Laurel walk away from this thinking Dinah doesn’t have feelings for her. Not again. 

Dinah reaches up with her free hand to turn Laurel’s face towards her again, their gazes locking once more. There’s a sadness in Laurel’s eyes that wasn’t there before and it’s different from the one Dinah could so easily see just a couple minutes ago. There’s tears in Laurel’s eyes again as she blinks, her lower lip worriedly tugged between her teeth. 

“It’s okay,” she says softly, looking down at where their hands are still clutched together, “You don’t have to say it.” 

Dinah shakes her head, pulling Laurel into her until their foreheads touch. Laurel exhales heavily the second Dinah leans her forehead against hers, her breath hitting Dinah’s lips softly. Just enough to make a river run down Dinah’s spine. Laurel feels tense against her, as if she’s waiting for something- waiting to be let down again. 

Dinah won’t let her down. 

“You make me the happiest I have ever been, Laurel.” Dinah whispers, her eyes closing as she speaks. She can feel Laurel’s gaze burning onto her face. 

Laurel sighs again, closing her eyes as she rests her head against Dinah’s. “You make me the happiest, too. That’s what scares me the most.” 

Dinah pulls back a little at that, eyes worried as they open again. “What?” 

“You make me so happy, D,” Laurel admits, voice quiet as if she’s scared to speak. “I feel like I don’t deserve it. Like I don’t deserve you. I never thought I deserved to be happy, until you-,” she sighs, “until I met you.” 

“Laur,” Dinah says gently, tucking a strand of Laurel’s hair behind her ear. “I just want to make you happy. Forever. Always.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you mean like,” Laurel sighs, hesitates, “You know?” 

Dinah laughs softly, completely endeared by the woman in front of her. There’s a blush on Laurel’s cheeks and Dinah knows she’s not used to these kind of conversations. Laurel has never really had a relationship like this- one where it’s about mutual consent and communication and… love. 

Laurel looks hopeful and scared and Dinah feels her heart jump in her throat. She knows she could easily say yes. Or that she loves Laurel. That she wants to be her girlfriend. But she can’t find it in her to speak. She’s too mesmerized by Laurel’s eyes and her smile and the way she’s looking back at Dinah. She can’t stop thinking about how Laurel’s hand fits in hers, like it’s supposed to be there. 

So she does the only thing she can think of. 

She kisses Laurel. 

Dinah pulls her in completely, hand soft on the back of her neck as she pulls Laurel closer, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. Laurel tenses, for just a second, but then she melts into Dinah’s touch. The hand that’s not holding Dinah’s tangles into her curls softly, tugging at the base of her neck to get her as close as possible. 

Dinah feels like she’s flying. There’s a smile blooming on her face as she kisses Laurel and her heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest. It’s only when she pulls back to look at Laurel again that she feels her heart settle. There’s a smile on Laurel’s face that warms Dinah all the way from the inside. God, this woman. 

“Yeah,” Dinah mutters, still thinking about how it felt to kiss her, “Exactly like that.” 

“Good,” Laurel says, leaning closer until their lips brush together, “Finally.”

And Dinah’s reply dies on her tongue as Laurel kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop me prompts of what you'd want me to write !! 
> 
> i also have set up a ko-fi account where you can commission fics! i am saving up for top surgery so all the help is welcome. if you have anything specific (dinahsiren or other wlw ships) in mind, feel free to message me on twitter (@dinahhdrake)! 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/ellgbt
> 
> have a good day <3


End file.
